Warriors
by StripedLynx
Summary: The Justice League is captured and forced to fight in an arena by a power hungry tyrant, set on becoming the strongest warrior in the universe. There is no way out but to fight. And fight they shall.
1. Conqueror

**Hello again! I've been working on this for a while. I didn't really know where to start, so hopefully this is acceptable to you guys! :)**

 **This is going to be my first multi-chapter fanfic! I hope this isn't too choppy! D:**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm sad...Why you ask? Because I don't own Justice League or its characters.**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 20th**

 **10:57:03 PM**

"Sire, we have word of a nearby planet. It is called Earth. They say it contains creatures that posses great power."

Silence briefly entered the giant ship and as quickly as it entered, it left.

"Set a course for Earth and for your sake Kagmer, they better hold up to my standards."

"Y-yes. Of course, Lord Soren."

* * *

"Yeah! She was great...in others ways too. There was this one time, after our late night date, we were drinking and ended up-"

"Ahaha! Don't want to know!", Flash interrupted. "Pssh, fine. Your loss.", Green Arrow smirked, it wasn't always that he could torment Flash without it being food related. He shuddered. You don't want to come between a speedster and his food. Unless of course you have a death wish.

"Trust me, I will gladly go without that information. All I wanted to know was her name! Sheesh!", Cringing at their current conversation, Flash sat up and sped to the teleporter pads. **(A/N: Is this what its called? I have a feeling it's not but I'm going with it anyway.)** He was tired of being cramped up in the Watchtower and needed to stretch his legs.

Having not eaten in over a day, Green Arrow decided to grab something to eat in the cafeteria. _Hopefully they have some chili left_. He was really craving chili...

* * *

Today was so boring. She could only train for so long without needing the satisfying release of an actual fight. She tried asking other Leaguers to fight her but they always ended up denying her invite before she even asks. Sigh...wait! Diana would never turn down a fight, right?! Shayera's face lit up after this realization hit her. She ran down the hall, knocking down the unsuspecting souls in her rush.

 **Tuesday, October 20th**

 **11:27:49 PM**

Batman was on monitor duty. He didn't really mind it but if Flash or Green Arrow were with him, that's when the insanity started. Today, thankfully, was not one of those days and he could watch the still screens in peace. He stared at the screens attentively, the screens stared back at him. The room was so quiet that you could hear a sweat drop fall.

Bruce was patient, he could wait. And he did. Wait...and wait...and...wait. Sigh, good thing he was used to long nights, because this would definitely be one.

 **Wednesday, October 21st**

 **1:15:22 AM**

So bored. So very bored. He was in his apartment lying on his bed. Flash was begging himself to go to sleep. It was the only way he could tolerate being so still. He had be up for so long...he didn't want to become like Batman. The clock continued to tick, the time continued to pass, Flash was going insane. "I can't do this!", he exclaimed, it was getting to much. He sat up and went to his fridge. "Time to make Grammy Flash's Sandwich Special! Let's see...bottom bread, pickles, mayo, cheese, sliced ham, more pickles, tomatoes, mustard, even more pickles, lettuce, more mustard, aaannd top bread! There, done!", Flash looked at the gooey mess. "Perfect!" Hopefully after this, he could _finally_ go to sleep. After the 'sandwich' was devoured in a very messy manner, Flash collapsed on the bed and drifted off the sleep. A satisfied, mustard covered, smile on his face.

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 21st**

 **6:22:00 AM**

"Lord Soren! We approach Earth.", the gray alien informed.

"Prepare my battle amour and ready the containment pods.", the tall and bulky conquer commanded.

"Yes sire."

Soren is well known throughout many galaxies. He takes warriors from all around the universe and places them in his arena with other powerful warriors to battle. They fight in various scenarios and compete in 3 rounds. When the battle in complete and the winner is decided, Soren battles him. For what? Soren travels the universe in search of a warrior as great as he to duel. His goal is to claim the title of the most powerful warrior in the whole universe.

"It is time to see what these humans have to offer."

* * *

 **Well, there you have it! I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I busy with pris- I mean school at the moment so I can't really give a date that I can stick by. Please tell me what you thought about it! You can even give pointers! THANK YOU! :D**

 **I'm using a lot of exclamation points today, geez.**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2! This one is longer than the first chapter. Hopefully this chapter doesn't feel rushed; I've been worked on taking things slow when writing.**

 **Disclaimer: Dreams do come true they said, believe and anything you want will happen they said. Pff, yeah right. I still don't own Justice League or it's characters. I only own Soren and Kagmer. ;-;**

* * *

 **Tuesday, October 22nd**

 **7:00:00 AM**

 _Beep Beep Beep BANG!_ The blaring alarm clock was quickly silenced by an annoyed fist. Clark sat up and stretched which was followed by a yawn. After eating breakfast, he called up the Watchtower and was beamed up.

"Good morning!", being the boy scout that he was, he had to welcome everyone he saw. He entered the monitor room and sat down in the empty chair next to Batman. "You've been here all night?" Superman asked, he knew Batman was used to staying up late but he didn't know how frequently he did.

"Yes." was the only reply. "Everything was peaceful in here so I'd appreciate it if you limit the chat- wait...the monitors are picking something up."

"What is it?"

"An foreign ship, a giant alien ship."

"Aw man! Like we needed another alien invasion..."

Both Superman and Batman's heads swiveled to look at the interrupting voice. To their obvious annoyance, it was Flash.

"What?! Am I the only one who hates alien invasions?" Flash asked feeling very uncomfortable with the way they were staring at him.

Superman sighed, ignoring Flash and turning his attention back to Batman. "Is there more than one ship, Batman?"

"No, as far as I can tell, the monitors are only picking up one ship. But it's gigantic. It's not any alien spacecraft we've seen before; I don't recognize the ship design." Batman informed. He would have to research these aliens for more information, and by research he means hacking classified government files.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go kick some alien butt!" Flash said eagerly.

"Hold it Flash. We can't just rush into this. We have to have a plan and who knows, they may not attack us." Superman carried on "If we do this peacefully, we can avoid any conflict or fighting. But if it turns out that they are hostile, we can and _will_ attack back."

"That's nice Clark, but I doubt they are 'friendly'." Batman pointed to the foreign ship on the screen firing at military spacecrafts.

Superman sighed for the second time that day. "Of course..."

Batman continued, "We need to get out there and stop this thing."

"How? We don't know anything about these guys! We have t-" Flash's eyes were glued to image of Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl attacking the ship. "Or we could do what they're doing." Flash deadpanned.

* * *

Superman flew out into space while Flash and Batman followed behind him in Batman's spacecraft. Wonder Woman was currently attacking the smaller pods that were shooting out like cannons. For every pod she destroyed, more shot out. She wasn't going to let them overtake her. Thankfully Shayera was there, so she wasn't alone. Shayera was weaving through the swarm of pods. She wanted to quickly get past the small ships and head for the big one. But that was proving to be difficult at the moment.

Batman open fired at the growing swarm. Explosion after explosion, the numbers started to decrease. Superman flew ahead and melted through the remaining pods with his heat-vision.

"Took you guys long enough." Shayera huffed.

"Why didn't you contact us through your comms? We would've got here sooner." Batman grunted in annoyance.

"We tried. We only got static; I'm pretty sure whatever is in that ship over there is the reason." Shayera replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Flash said impatiently. As the last word left Flash's mouth, the ship started to move closer to Earth. "HEY! Where are you going?! We're right here!" Flash yelled to the ship.

* * *

"I believe these 'humans' are the creatures I've heard about, sire." Kagmer informed, nervousness apparent in his voice.

Soren glared as the image of the five heroes appeared on a screen in front of him. He was thoroughly irritated yet intrigued by the heroes abilities. Maybe he had found the warriors he had been searching for. His thoughts were interrupted by the shrieking sound of an alarm and flashing red lights.

"What's happening?!", he growled.

"T-the he-heroes are attacking the ship...sire", one of Soren's underlings informed.

"Detach the main ship and convert all power to the thrusters. Head to Earth. I will not stand for any delays!" Soren commanded. He would not let all his efforts be put to waste by mere humans.

"Yes sire." The underling obeyed and the main ship shot forward.

* * *

"What now?" Wonder Woman said exasperated as a smaller shuttle detached from the bigger vessel and shot forward. The five heroes followed the speeding spacecraft. The ship landed in the middle of an island. How convenient.

As soon as Batman landed his craft, Flash zipped out. The others landed and Wonder Woman was the first to speak. "So now what?"

"I'll tell you what!" At that Flash sped to the still spacecraft attempting to damage it. At the same time an explosion rocketed Flash back but Superman caught him before he harshly landed on the sand. Smoke rising from where a door once stood on the spacecraft.

"Ouch..." Flash grunted. A laugh was heard and everyone looked up to see an armored figure slowly making his way to where they stood. The League got in a battle stance and determined looks covered their faces.

Another figure could be seen exiting from the smoking ship. A smaller gray alien covered in a red robe made its way to the bulky figure. "Sire, they are what the people of this planet call 'The Justice League'.", the small alien informed between coughs.

"Interesting, these humans show great potential." Soren said deep in thought.

"Sire if I may, they are not all humans. The female with the wings is Thanagarian and the male with the 'S' is a Kryptonian.", the small alien said proud of the knowledge he possessed.

Soren let out a ghastly laugh. "A Thanagarian and Kryptonian working alongside primitive humans?! Pathetic!" He let out a booming laugh once more.

Flash gave a yell of offense, "Hey!"

Ignoring Flash's protests, Soren continued. "I am Soren, ruler of Zanon. I have come to choose warriors to participate in the greatest battle known in the entire universe. I have chosen you, the Justice League; there is no choice. Come peacefully or I'll take you myself...forcefully." A smirk was present on his face as he spoke.

"So what will it be...heroes?" He was answered with a loud crack coming from his nose. Shayera hovered in the air hitting her mace in her hand menacingly, a smirk now on her face. Soren growled and was attempting to speak but he was abruptly cut off by a punch to his stomach by Superman.

The smirk now made its way to Batman as he spoke, "Threatening to use force is my forte."

* * *

Kagmer, scared of getting ruffed up, hid behind a nearby rock. He watched everything from the safety of the rock until Wonder Woman appeared behind him and grabbed him by the collar of his robe.

"SIRE!" Kagmer yelled in fear. His efforts of yelling for help was all for naught as Soren couldn't, or wouldn't, save him. Soren was receiving heavy hits to his head and chest by Superman and Shayera while his legs were attacked by Batman and Flash.

Kagmer's eyes widened as his face turned back to see an angry glare from Wonder Woman. "L-let me go." Kagmer pleaded. "Not until you tell me what I need to kn-" Wonder Woman was cut off by a tree, thrown by Soren, knocking her back but was caught in a green bubble before any real damage was done to her. She looked up and saw Green Lantern saluting her, smile on his face, as he flew down to the ground. "Thanks.", Wonder Woman thanked him and turned around to find that the small underling was gone. She groaned in annoyance.

Her attention was quickly turned to the wreckage that Superman and the others caused while fighting Soren. Flash was sprawled out on the ground unconscious. Trees smoking and debris surrounding him. Soren and Superman were now battling with their fists while Shayera helped Batman up from the ground where he was thrown moments before.

Superman threw punch after punch to Sorens face. The last punch was caught and Soren's unoccupied hand curled up into a fist and nailed Superman in the chest. The punch sent Superman flying into a mountain, dust now forming from the crater that Superman created from the impact. He groaned as he sat up, now kneeling, when Soren flew to the Kryptonian. Soren cackled, "Finally learned your place have you? Kneeled down before me!", He laughed once more.

Superman growled in annoyance and quickly shot up and bashed Soren's face with his fist. Soren soared into the air and came crashing down. He shakily stood up; pure rage evident on his face. Superman landed near him, still a little shaky from the punch dealt to him. "ENOUGH!", Soren roared.

A blast of energy erupted from his body and fired at the six heroes. They fell down with yells and screams filling the air. Soren panted and made his way to each of the fallen heroes. He boarded them onto the ship.

"Kagmer! Get your sorry hide over here, NOW!" Soren yelled angrily. He was infuriated at how difficult it had been to get these warriors onto his ship. Kagmer ran down from the hill he was perched on and ran into the ship.

"Fire up the ship. I'm sick of this putrid planet." Sore said exasperatedly.

"Yes, Lord Soren." Kagmer obeyed and grinned, an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

 **There you go! Whew, that one took a while. (Yes, I know it was only two days but I had a busy schedule. I squeezed this into my time and tada! It's here.)**

 **I stayed up late trying to finish this. Hopefully it came out okay! :)**

 **Sooo, who's excited for Civil War?! Whose team are you on? I'm Team Stark! :D**

 **Please review!**


	3. The Dark Room

**Thanksgiving break! Yaaay! No school for a week! I wish it was longer but...I'm satisfied for now. Thank you so much for the reviews and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 23rd**

 **2:25:47 AM**

It was silent. The only thing that could be heard was the occasional steady drip of water coming from the ceiling. The floors were cold and hard. The air was musty and there was little breeze. The room was dark; the only light coming from a flickering bulb hanging from the ceiling.

The first thing that John noticed upon waking up, was the dull ache covering his body and he was feeling slightly nauseated. He couldn't think straight and he had a hard time opening his eyes. His body let out a painful protest whenever he tried to move. He was tired, despite being unconscious – for how long? What time was it? When was the last time he ate?

He groggily lifted his eyelids and after some time he managed to focus his sight so only one of everything was seen. His head was starting to clear and he attempted to move. He was somewhat successful as he managed to lift his head; looking around he saw his unconscious shackled comrades. Upon further inspection he noticed he too were chained. He looked around; taking in his surroundings he noticed there were no windows, only a flickering blue light above him. _Greeaat._ Realization hit him like a speeding bus when he looked back down at the unconscious Batman without his utility belt. He looked down at his hand and mentally groaned when his ring was not there. He looked around some more and saw a seemingly heavy black metal door. _Could we get out that way?_ He was answered by a piercing pain in his head. _Not in this condition._

"Wha-...?" John swiftly turned his head, quickly regretting it at the painful twinge in his neck. He saw Wonder Woman shift her head against the brick wall and slowly opened her eyes. She quickly noted the chains preventing the movement of her arms. She looked up at John, being the only person besides herself awake, "John...where are we?"

"I'm not real sure on that myself, princess. Soren must've put us here, he took away our weapons," John sighed, they were going to have to come up with a really good plan on how to get out of here. Wonder Woman growled, "He doesn't expect us to stay here and fight for his entertainment!"

John rotated his neck, feeling a little better and spoke, "I don't think he cares. He wants what he wants, and I'm guessing, by the fight we had, he won't take 'no' as an answer."

"I won't do it," The Amazon growled. Moments passed and more groans were heard. Little by little each person awoke and a strew of profanities from Hawkgirl's mouth were spoken.

* * *

A small camera was positioned above the metal door, a red dot signifying that it was on.

"They have awoken Lord Soren," Kagmer confirmed as Soren entered the room.

"Good. Time to welcome our 'guests'," Soren replied as he turned away from Kagmer and left. Taking this opportunity, Kagmer quickly accessed a control panel and brought up a file marked ' **Scorpius** '. He grinned mischievously as he took out a black flash drive out of the pocket of his bright red robe. After extracting the file onto the flash drive he deleted any evidence of him accessing the file and left.

* * *

The room was still silent and the string of profanities from Shayera had ceased. A sudden creak of the metal door caused the bound captives to turn their heads. Growls had to be suppressed as Soren came into their view, though the glares came at full force. Ignoring the threatening eyes of the League, Soren spoke, "Now that you all have had a taste of the power I wield, I doubt any of you will want to test me. If you do, by all means... _try me_ ," He finished with a glare of his own. "I will not tolerate any disturbances from any of you. As you have already found out; I have confiscated your weapons. No yellow sun to power the Kryptonian, the Amazon's amour has been taken and the speedster's legs are shackled and programmed to use agonizing jolts of electricity if he tries to vibrate through them. All your human necessities will be taken care of. I will come back for one of you to participate in the first battle," With that, he turned towards the door and left the League to themselves.

The League didn't speak for a full 5 minutes when Batman spoke up. "He has a limp."

Superman looked up at him with a confused look. "...What?"

"He has a limp." Batman repeated.

Superman inwardly groaned and replied. "Yeah we established that but how do you know? He barely walked at all when he was in here; he just stood in place."

"He was shifting his weight onto his left leg so his right leg is obviously injured." Batman explained.

"Okaay. But why is that important?" Superman asked tiredly.

" _It means_...that he isn't as invulnerable as he would like us to think. It didn't look like Flash and I did any damage to his legs when we first encountered, but is seems we did more damage than what I originally thought. Meaning that he could be easy to take down once he comes back to take one of us to the arena." Batman concluded.

Flash chose this time to speak up, "But he's only going to unchain _one_ of us. What if the person he chooses can't take him down?"

"You mean 'what if _you_ can't bring him down'?" Shayera snickered.

"Hey!" Flash sent an unamused glare at the Thanagarian. "I meant _anyone_ of us," Flash replied, his glare still targeting Shayera.

"Alright." Shayera put her hands up in surrender. "I'm sure anyone of us could take him down. If what Batman said was true, Soren shouldn't be too much of a problem." She finished.

* * *

"Ah! Kagmer, what a surprise! What can I do for you?"

"Persian...Lord Soren has commanded me to end you." Kagmer replied nonchalantly as he entered Persian's office.

"W-what do you mean? I just finished speaking with him. He asked me to ready the arena." Persian voiced his confusion.

" _I_ will be taking care of that now. I found out about your plans. I know that you were planing to take my place as high chief. You can't deny it." Kagmer retorted in prideful anger.

"Y-you? What do you mean 'you'?! I thought Lord Soren wanted me...d-dead." Persian countered, purposely ignoring the last of Kagmer's statement, mostly because he didn't want to anger the robed alien any further.

Kagmer mentally chided himself at the slip up and answered, "His will is my will." Kagmer covered up his mistake. He unholstered a gun from under his robe and fired at the shaking alien. _No more mistakes Kagmer, you can't afford to slip up anymore._ Kagmer reprimanded himself again. He wouldn't let anyone take his position; we worked hard to get where he was and is was only a matter time when he would surpass the imbecilic Soren himself. Kagmer inwardly smiled before a annoying beep coming from a device on his wrist signaled that Soren was contacting him. He answered, "Yes... _sire_."

"Is the arena ready?" Soren asked, oblivious to the sarcastic tone that Kagmer used when addressing him as 'sire'. Kagmer grimaced, he should have waited until Persian finished preparing the arena. "No, sire."

"Have it ready! I gave plenty enough time, that it should be finished by now!" Soren growled. "Sorry sire. Persian is having _difficulty_ completing that task. I will finish it sire. Don't worry...everything will go according to plan." Kagmer stated. He grinned as Soren logged off after giving the 'okay'. Kagmer strolled out of the office and began to prep the arena.

* * *

 **Does the ending with Kagmer feel random? It feels sort of random to me. I was trying to make it more suspenseful. Ugh...hopefully it doesn't seem out of place to you guys. Now this is going to bother me for the rest of today. Oh well. If it's too bothersome to you guys I'll change it. If not, great! :D**

 **Please review! I'll 'see' you guys in the next chapter! Buh bye! (-This is totally a Markiplier reference.) (I'm not sorry. -The truth but also a reference. )**


	4. The First Battle: Wonder Woman

**Hello again! Thank you so much for the reviews and interest in this story! :D It means a lot! I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving!**

 **Thanksgiving break is coming to an end! ;-; But it was fun, I got to visit my grandparents (Which I basically do all the time, I visit them every Saturday). We had food. Lot's of food. I wasn't even hungry for the majority of today because of how much food I ate. I'm going to have to work off all the weight I gained! o.o**

 **I totally forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter...oops! Annyway here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Ha! Don't make me laugh. Seriously though...don't. I laughed too much today already and my sides hurt now.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 23rd**

 **3:19:11 AM**

After their small conversation had ended, the Justice League hadn't said a word since. They hardly made eye contact with one another. Each person doing their own thing, trying to keep busy. The only sound was an occasional cough or a soft bump made by their movements.

The awkward silence was ended by the loud creak of the metal door. Soren entered without saying a word and walked directly up to Wonder Woman. "You're first," Soren grabbed her chains and unlocked them, "Come with me." Wonder Woman glared in defiance and curled her fist. Her first punch was caught immediately and Soren's unoccupied hand curled and struck her in the face. Batman glared but kept quiet. No use in making this bad situation worse.

"Need I remind you of who's in charge?" Soren tsked. Wonder Woman looked up from where she layed on the ground and was about to speak before a bulky hand grabbed her by the hair and pulled her out the door. A loud slam of the door was heard. It was silent yet again as they silently prayed that Wonder Woman would return soon.

* * *

"Despite your obvious defiance, I will let it go as a warning. I hope I didn't injure you too badly, as I want a fair fight." Soren spoke with mock sincerity. "You'll have to do more than that to injury an Amazon." Wonder Woman replied smugly.

Soren continued to lead the Amazon towards the arena. Wonder Woman wasn't scared; not of something she basically had been doing her whole life. She was prepared. No matter what was thrown her way, she had overcame it, what was different about now? She would fight, she would win. Simple.

They walked up to a large gate. Through the gate she could see hundreds of people siting up on long rows of stone seats. Wonder Woman looked to her left and saw a guard already at a lever. She presumed it was for the gate in front of her. The guard pulled the lever and the gate slowly lifted. She could already hear the roar of the spectators. Soren gave her a harsh push into the arena but stayed at the gate and said, "Have fun." Before the gate could close Wonder Woman held out her hand and asked, "What am I supposed to fight with? You took my armor!" Soren picked up a weapon close to the gate and threw it to her, "Use this." The gate closed and Wonder Woman was left inspecting the weapon. It was a sword. She turned it left and right thinking there would be more to it. Nope, it was just a sword. Perfect.

Her attention was soon caught by another gate opening from the opposite side of the arena. Wonder Woman kept looking at the opening and prepared herself for anything that would come out. A spider-like monster shot out and charged towards the Amazon. She gasped and rolled out the way. The monster let out a loud screech and charged again. Wonder Woman struck the creature's back as she dodged again. The spider screeched in pain. Angrier now, the spider spit out a green substance. Wonder Woman jumped to the side and looked over to where the substance landed. Acid. Great. The fast pounding of legs on the ground brought her head up, this time she was trampled. The spider, now on top of her, was attempting to spit the acid on her face but was stopped by it's competitor's knee in it's abdomen. The spider was harshly knocked into an arena wall. Wonder Woman groaned as she stood up. This time she charged and cut off two of the spider's legs. Slimy green liquid oozing out of the creature's new stubs. As the creature shakily attempted to stand, Wonder Woman let out a yell and thrust her sword into the creature's head. The creature collapsed, no longer moving.

She looked around in confusion. She was expecting Soren to take her back to the dark room. She looked around some more and saw another gate open. Three more spiders scurried out. They looked slightly different than the first one she fought. They were smaller than the first one. They had eight dagger like legs but had only one large eye. They had spikes coming from their back almost like a protective shell. Wonder Woman cursed under her breath as she dodged hurdling acid. She swiped her sword at one of the spider's eye, leaving it blind as she jumped over it and struck it's back legs. Behind her, another spider was charging towards her and swiped at her legs. Wonder Woman stifled her scream as the spider gashed her leg. She gave a fierce kick with her uninjured leg to the spider's eye. The now dazed spider screeched and swiped at empty air as Wonder Woman made her way to the side of the monster and punctured it's side. She struck again, this time slashing the top of it's head, killing it.

A sudden pain in her side knocked her down. As she struggled to get up, the attacker rapidly bashed her head onto the ground. The moment the spider ceased it's assault, she twisted her body around it's legs and impaled it's underbelly. The monster let out a gargled screech and toppled over. Wonder Woman panted and groaned as she stood up, hand on her side. The remaining spider stood in place as it watched the Amazon stand up. Wonder Woman cautiously moved forward and readied herself. She glared determinedly at the spider. The spider ran in the total opposite direction into a wall. Wonder Woman looked bewildered. _'This must be the blinded one,'_ She mentally noted, ' _This should be easy_.' Suppressing the pain in her leg and side she ran towards the blinded spider and jumped on top it and repeatedly stabbed it's head and neck area. The spider wobbled before falling down. Wonder Woman jumped down off of the deceased monster and panted.

Exhausted, she knelt down. Her rest was quickly shortened as a new gate was opened. A giant, gray, grotesque ogre emerged. "Great Hera!" Wonder Woman exclaimed with wide eyes. Barely dodging the giant fist rocketing her way, she struck the giant's arm. The ogre let out a powerful roar. The ogre stomped the ground in attempt to squash it's opponent. The Amazon rolled out the way and quickly slashed at the ogre's foot. It seemed to have little effect and only provoked the ogre as it grabbed Wonder Woman and threw her in the air and gave a brutal punch as gravity pulled her down. She painfully skidded across the ground, dropping her sword. She hissed as she struggled to sit up. Her hand instinctively moved to her shattered leg as she tried to stand. She let out a pained cry as the ogre grabbed her by the waist and threw her again. She landed face first into the wall and fell onto the ground. She slowly moved her arms to support her weight and looked at the ogre; a determined look still planted firmly on her face.

Quiveringly, she stood and started to limp towards the beast. She slowly increased her pace until she progressed into a sprint. As she ran, she leaned down a little to pick up her fallen sword. Still charging, she let out a battle cry, dodging the massive gray arm hurdling her way. She managed to jump up onto it's arm and continued to run up to it's neck. Releasing another war cry, she penetrated it's neck. The ogre stumbled back and roared in anguish. Wonder Woman struck again, this time it it's eye and again in it's neck. Now on top of the ogre's trapezius, she impaled the base of it's skull. The ogre toppled over and landed face first onto the ground. The crowd cheered and whooped.

She lifted the sword in the air and let out a triumphant yell before collapsing onto the ground in weariness. ' _Is the battle over?_ ' She thought to herself. Her half lidded eyes saw Soren coming towards her. "Well done Amazon!" He grinned. She grimaced as she shakily stood. Soren helped her up and lead the injured Amazon out of the arena.

A guard pulled a lever and the arena gate closed behind them. While they walked through the corridors, Soren glanced over at Kagmer who was exiting a small closet. He glared in thought, he would have to question the rodent later. They walked up to a medical room with lots of wounded warriors from past battles. As Wonder Woman entered the room the first thing she noticed was the smell. It smelled like blood, sweat and alcohol. She scrunched up her nose but continued walking in. Soren lead her to an empty bed. "Make sure her injuries are taken care of. I don't want any warriors dying of infections," He commanded a nearby medical assistant who nodded and began to gather needed supplies.

* * *

Kagmer glanced over to his "Lord" and the Amazon. **'** _She won I presume_ **'** He thought, not noticing the glare that Soren was giving him. He continued walking until he stopped at a door marked **'Vulcan's Laboratory -NO ENTRY WHILE WORKING'**. Ignoring the possibility of Vulcan at work he entered and called out, "Vulcan? Vulcan?!" He growled in annoyance at the silence. _'Might as well use the equipment while I can.'_ He walked over to table crowded with scientific tools and beakers. His attention was caught by a file cabinet at the far side of the room, in the middle of the cabinet it had tape with the letter 'S' marked on it. He opened the drawer and sifted through the unimportant files but stopped when he came across a file marked ' **Scorpius'**. His mouth formed a twisted grin. He briskly left the room with the file but bumped into someone as he turned a corner. "Watch where you- Ah, Vulcan! What a...pleasant surprise," Kagmer uttered. "Kagmer...what are you doing in this sector?" Vulcan asked in a thick accent. "Lord Soren needed me to check on the Amazon and make sure that all is well," Soren smugly replied. "Alright then. If you excuse me, I will now continue my research." Vulcan hesitantly replied; something was off about Kagmer. Vulcan decided to shrug it off for now and went off to his laboratory. Kagmer watched Vulcan leave. When Vulcan was out of sight Kagmer left to his own destination.

* * *

Soren entered the room where the heroes were being held. "I hope you enjoyed the show." He pointed to the screen illuminating the room. Soren had one of his underlings install it after Wonder Woman left. The screen showed the arena and the dead monsters still lying on the ground.

During the beginning of the fight, everyone was confident that Wonder Woman would be the victor but as the fight continued their confidence wavered. They still had faith in her but it was harder to be sure she would win. They were relieved that she won though her injuries were worrisome. Would she get medical attention? Would Soren even care? Those questions rang through their heads in concern. Batman inwardly showed his concern but everyone else knew he was worried too.

By the looks on their faces, minus Batman, Soren knew what they were thinking, "The Amazon is in the medical ward being treated by advanced doctors." A wave of relief washed over them, though a bit of worry still lingered. Hopefully after her injuries are treated, she'll return.

Soren left the heroes to their thoughts once again and strode towards where he last saw Kagmer. His suspicious nature was catching Soren's attention and not in a good way.

* * *

 **Woo! 4 down...more chapters to go. I'm not sure how long this will be. Hopefully this chapter wasn't suckish.**

 **I'm not the best with fight scenes but I think I'll manage. I'm going to try to improve the fight scenes for the following chapters so don't worry! :D Thank you for reading, please review!**

 **WAIT! Don't leave yet...Civil War Trailer...*inhales*...OMFG! Epicness and amazing! The feels! And everything and ERUGGG! asdfghjkl! If you haven't watched it yet...stop reading this and watch it! It's so freaking amazing and...I won't spoil it but...wow...**

 **Okay, now you can leave. REVIEW! Please...**


	5. The Second Battle: Hawkgirl

**There are so many movies I want to watch in 2016...how will I ever manage. *dramatic music***

 **School sucks. Finals are coming up, I'm drowning in homework, I still have to turn in two essays by next week, and I have to study. Yup, school sucks. Buuuut, it does have those extremely rare occasions were it doesn't suck...as bad. Anywhooo, here is chapter 5! Enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHhahahehehehe...ha...ahem, no, I don't own the Justice League.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 23rd**

 **5:03:01**

How long had they been here? How do they get out? What day is it? Was Diana okay? These were but a few of the countless questions that floated around in their heads. It felt like the majority of the time that they were in that cell, they were quiet. Small conversations occasionally but it never gave them the feeling of relief that they craved.

They had always been able to get out of situations like this with ease. But here they were, trapped in a dank room, immobilized and with no plan to get out.

The gears in Batman's head were in high gear, every conceivable way of escaping ran through his mind.

They were going to get out, he would make sure of it. If only he could think of a decent plan, anything...something. "Got it."

All heads turned to the detective, eagerly waiting for Batman's plan.

"Shayera...you're next." The hated tyrant sneered, conveniently cutting off Batman from speaking. Shayera lifted up her arm as Soren unlocked the chains. Shayera glared as she walked past Soren and stood next to the waiting guards at the door. "Eager to fight I see," Soren laughed, "Be patient; we'll be there shortly." Soren walked Shayera down the long corridor as the metal door slammed shut.

"So Batman...about that p-"

"Wait," Batman shook his head slightly, interrupting Superman's words. "The camera, it picks up sound. He heard me."

"How are we supposed to get rid of it? We're chained up, it's not exactly easy to break these chains either. I've tried." Superman slouched slightly, frustrated with his inability to break something that would've been so easy to do before.

"I'm working on that. For now we just have to behave." Batman replied as a screen lit the room, showing the battle taking place.

* * *

Shayera stood firm, mace in hand, as a mutated wolf growled and snarled at her. This wasn't her mace but any weapon would do for now, this just happened to be the one she preferred. She glared at the wolf, slightly advancing. The wolf's ears perked and sharp canines baring. It made a quick dash towards the hawk, claws slashing at any part of her body it could injure. She weaved through the attacks and swung her mace, hitting the wolf on head with strength that would make Superman proud, effectively knocking it into unconsciousness.

' _Too easy._ ' She smiled to herself. The only downside to this fight was that her wings had to be bonded. Soren made sure that they were tight enough to keep her from flying but loose enough so she wasn't hurt. She hated it but she could make do without them.

The second gate opened and four of the same wolves stalked out and circled around Shayera. Shayera huffed and ran towards the middle wolf, easily dodging attacks from its snapping jaws and bashed her mace on top its head. The wolf yelped and took a step back in a dazed fashion. Shayera swung again but a agonizing pain shot up her spin stopped her mid swing as she let out a pained cry . Her hands flew back to her wings instinctively, her fist meeting the wolf's face then mace followed shortly after that to it's back and legs. It fell lifelessly to the dirt below.

Shayera panted and pushed stray hair out of her face. The injured wolf slowly picked itself off the ground and snarled, gaining the attention of the pissed off Thanagarian. Shayera let out a hushed growl of her own and sped towards the nearest wolf. Positioning its body, the wolf was set to pounce. Before it got the chance Shayera had already grabbed it by the tail and spun around, as she released it flew off to the far side of the arena, its last breath taken as its meet the wall. The two remaining wolves had inched considerably away from Shayera as she stalked towards them. The braver of the two had decided to charge the woman and aim for her legs. Barely missing the wolf's teeth, she moved her leg away and used her other leg to kick it in the side. It skidded across the dirt, picking itself up it growled and charged again. Shayera ran towards the wolf, meeting halfway and slammed the mace against its side. She used her free hand to grab the wolf by the scruff and launched it to the opposite wall. As she turned to face the last wolf her right cheek was met with sharp claws. She stumbled back hissing a little at the pain. Crimson red streaming down her face. She growled in annoyance while dodging another paw from coming in contact with her face. Several more dodges and finally she saw and opening where she kicked the wolf's stomach and while the wolf recovered, she sent two massive blows to its head, silencing it.

She wiped the blood off her cheek and readied herself for the next attacker.

The final gate opened and a disfigured lump of goo slithered its way into the middle of the arena. Shayera stared at the active lump of ooze slithering towards her confoundedly. "What the hell?" She muttered to herself in a confused daze. Using Shayera's confused state against her, the sludge immediately launched itself around her legs. Shayera bashed the goo repeatedly with her mace to no avail as her mace sunk into the sludge and disappeared. She continued to struggle as the goo inched its way up her body until it encased her entirely. The crowd gasped and murmured at the sight below them.

* * *

As they watched from the screen, the heroes all had wide eyes.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Flash muttered to himself though everyone else heard him too. They stared attentively at the screen, watching the sludge to see if Shayera would emerge. The suspense and worry was killing them. Hope still fluttering around the crowded room even though worry hung around.

A hand shot out of the sludge and shortly after a face could be seen. "Yeah! Woohoo!" Flash exclaimed. The other Leaguers didn't protest at Flash's loud bursts of happiness and 'whooped' themselves. A smirk crept across Batman's face.

* * *

As soon as Shayera's head came through she gasped for air but continued to pull herself out of the goo. She collapsed on the ground inhaling the much needed oxygen and shortly after picked herself up. Despite the creature being made of goo, it still had to have a weakness. Running to her fallen mace, she swiftly picked it up. She turned around quick enough to dodge the clump of ooze rocketing her way. She jumped to the side and rolled back to avoid getting caught in the goo again. As she turned to its back, she saw a thin rod sticking out of its head. Dodging more globs of goo, she sprinted towrds the rod and the moment she struck, it shattered. The ooze fell promptly to the ground. It struggled to move, bubbles forming on its surface but it couldn't solidify. "Sorry, was that important?" Shayera mocked smugly.

Soren clapped as he entered the arena, "Good fight, good fight. You pulled through in this last round."

"Just take me back already," Shayera dryly responded, "I don't want chit-chat like we're pals."

"Touchy." Soren replied and ignored the venom in the Thanagarian's voice. "How about we patch you up, okay?" Soren received no answer. He lead her to the medical room where Wonder Woman was being cared for. As they passed Soren's cabin, he heard shuffling, his ears straining to hear who – or what – was in there. When they entered the medical room, Shayera saw Wonder Woman wide awake and standing by the bed where she was laid on. She sun around at the door opening, "Shayera! I-" "Not here to chit-chat." Soren mocked. Shayera glared and walked towards the medical assistant that beckoned her over.

* * *

Kagmer was risking a lot, being in Soren's cabin but he decided it was worth it if he found what he was looking for. He searched around; looking through every nook and cranny. Kagmer hoped he wouldn't be found especially by Soren. He didn't want to get in a fight with the dolt; to be honest he was slightly intimidated by him. He wasn't a fighter, he was a thinker but he was going to change that. "Aha!" Kagmer exclaimed, holding a bright red scorpion pendant. It was connected to a thick black chain anf the red scorpion was lined with silver.

Kagmer was snapped out of his excitement but the sound of heavy footsteps nearing the door. Kamer shot up in alarm and hid behind an old, dusty statue of Soren. Kagmer looked at it and rolled his eyes. He could see shadows moving past the door, he let out a long breath of air and peeked out the door. When it was safe to go, he sped away from the room, bright red robe flapping as he ran.

* * *

As Soren left the medical room he walked swiftly to his cabin. Whoever was in there, or if they were still in there, was not going to be happy - or alive for that matter - when he found them. He barged through the door and his eyes began to survey the room. He growled after noticing a small bright blue chest semi-open and he was positive that he hadn't touched it today. He walked to the chest and knelt down. Where was the pendant? His eyes widened and he roared out, "KAGMER!" He stormed out as the door slammed shut behind him. "That sneaky little rodent. Kagmer, I swear, whatever you're doing it's not worth the pain and torment I'm going to put you through." Soren growled to himself as he walked to the dark room.

* * *

"The wheels on the bu-"

"No."

"Mary ha-"

"No."

"Na na na na na na Ba-"

"Don't you dare, Flash." Batman growled out. Flash huffed, "Oh come on Bats! Someone here has to lighten the mood! Since all of you said 'no' to the songs I chose, how about you guys sing."

"No. Singing." Batman repeated obviously annoyed. Superman and Green Lantern nodded their heads in agreement.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Hey, I just met yo-"

"Flaaash!" Everyone groaned.

* * *

 **Hehe, I had to add the last part. I'm sorry if it seems out of place, just tryin' to lighten the mood a bit. :D Sooo, tomorrow. Jimmy Kimmel. Sneak peak. Batman vs Superman. YAAAAAAY! Hype, again! So many movies in 2016, geez. I'm definitely not complaining though! XD**

 **Please review, Captain America said so... *snickers and whispers* _Hehe, they won't ever suspect I'm lying! They can't hear me because I'm whispering and it makes a difference, even though they can clearly see the text. Ha, I'm so smart._**


	6. Power

**The second trailer of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice came out earlier this week...words cannot express how excited I am for this movie. If I'm not present when the movie comes out, that means I'm dead and you need to contact my family; particularly my parents and ask them why they didn't let me see the movie before my death.**

 **While I'm still alive, please enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League or it's characters. But soon I will own a movie ticket to see Batman v Superman, so there's that.**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 23rd**

 **6:34:56**

Soren stormed through the long crowded corridors. His thoughts were currently clouded with ways he could pound Kagmer into the ground. As he turned a corner, he barely caught a glance at the sneaky thief, "casually" walking towards his cabin with - something - in his hands. Soren stopped his journey to the dark room and immediately headed for Kagmer. His eyes filled with rage and his nails roughly digging into his palms. Before Kagmer could make it into his cabin, Soren grabbed hold of his shoulder and spun him around abruptly. Kagmer turned, and to Soren's irritated surprise, Kagmer was calm. Not a hint of fear apparent on his face.

"Lord Soren, how can I be of assistance?" Kagmer asked coolly. Soren glared and entered the cabin as he pushed Kagmer in. The door shut.

Soren looked around the room, inspecting it thoroughly. His gaze finally meeting Kagmer's collected stance. It aggravated Soren further; he usually struck fear into the hearts and souls of many. Kagmer was one of them- why isn't it working now? Soren finally lifted his glare, seeing how ineffective it was at the moment.

"Someone broke into my cabin recently and made off with one of my possessions." Soren finally speaking in attempt to catch Kagmer in a lie.

Kagmer replied smugly, already steps ahead of the brute. "Is that so? Well, whoever it was must be pretty _intelligent_ to make off with your property... _Lord_ Soren."

The glare returned. "Obviously not _intelligent_ enough to know what consequences were to come for such a crime."

"Or maybe that person knew how to avoid it." Came Kagmer's unfazed response.

A growl escaped Soren's lips and he raised his voice a little louder than before. "Maybe that person fooled himself in thinking that his punishment would never come. That he wouldn't be found out. That _person_ obviously doesn't understand who's in charge. THAT _PERSON_ SHOULD KNOW BY NOW HOW _DANGEROUS_ IS TO PLAY GAMES WITH _ME!_ "

Kagmer smirked. "Maybe, or maybe that _person_ thinks he has more self-control than you do and therefore is able to think more clearly under pressure, escaping the punishment miles before you ever find him out. Maybe that _person_ wants to play a game, and thinks himself to be far ahead. Maybe his strategy is so advanced, he thinks that your brain is unable to comprehend it. Maybe th-"

"ENOUGH!" Soren huffed and growled yet Kagmer was still unfazed. "Whoever this _person_ is will fail. He will be punished severely and broadcast over this planet; it will be a constant reminder of his failure. Shame will follow him. He will be known as the _person_ who idiotically tried, and failed, to surpass me"

Kagmer ginned and clasped his hands together, "Is that so? Well, I'll be on the look out for this person."

With that, Kagmer exited the room leaving a very pissed off Soren to his tantrum. Soren yelled and stomped his feet against the stone floors." Kagmer, whatever game you're playing...You. Will. Not. Win." He exited the room and continued his journey to the dark room.

* * *

"I'm bored." Flash groaned.

"We know. You told us a thousand times, literally." Green Lantern groaned back.

"Flash, why don't you help us think of a plan?" Superman suggested, immediately regretting it after seeing Flash's eyes widen in excitement. Superman regretted it even more when he felt a strong bat-glare penetrating his skull.

"Never-mind Flash. B-batman's got one, right Batman?" Superman adjusted his seating position awkwardly.

"Yes. First we need to get rid of that camera." Batman replied. As they talked over ways to remove the camera, the metal door opened. But instead of Soren entering, Wonder Woman and Shayera walked in followed by guards who shut the door behind them as they came in.

"Woo, you're back! You guys were awesome!" Came Flash's excited voice.

Shayera chuckled lightly, "Thanks." Wonder Woman smiled, "Thank you."

"I'm glad you're back, these guys are soooo boring!" Flash groaned again.

"Hey! I'm not boring, I'm fun!" Superman defended.

Green Lantern and Batman quickly denied, "No you're not."

Superman shot a look of hurt before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"We're trying to find a way to destroy that camera. Wait. The guards didn't re-chain you two." Batman said while raising an eyebrow. Someone should tell Soren that he has the worst guards ever.

Wonder Woman walked over to the camera planted in the hinge of the door and ripped it off.

* * *

On the outside of the door, the guards were on the floor; twitching and foaming at the mouth. Kagmer causally stepped over the bodies and opened the door. "You two are unchained." Kagmer frowned. His plan didn't predict the heroes to be unbounded. Kagmer didn't feel bad about killing the guards, not that he would've anyway. He looked up and saw a flying fist heading directly for his nose. Dodging by a hair, he rolled his body to the center of the room and held his hands up in surrender.

"Wait! Listen, I'm here to help you!" Kagmer tried to defuse the situation. The attacks stopped and Kagmer adjusted his bright red robe. "There, now that you're calm, we can have a _civilized_ talk," Kagmer removed a set of silver keys from his robe pocket, "Why don't I free you, then we can talk." He began unlocking the heroes and made his way to Batman, who never stopped glaring at him. A chill shot through his spine and he shivered. After they were unlocked Kagmer spoke; putting on his best "victim voice", "Believe it or not, I'm a captive too. Soren threatened to kill my family; my planet."

Skeptical glares were immediately sent his way. He tried his best to bring tears to his eyes.

More glares. No one saw the shadow lurking around the edge of the door.

Sigh, plan C. "Y-you're heroes, right?" More glares and crossed arms. "Don't you have a-a h-heroes code or something? Protecting the helpless? Justice?" His face now morphing to look pitiful.

More glares.

Kagmer inwardly growled. "P-please! You've got to believe me! I miss my family so much."

Batman stepped forward, "You're the victim?"

"Y-yes. I just want my family back!" Kagmer replied, the pitiful act still on full force.

"With all you're intelligence, surely you could outsmart your master and escape." Batman responded.

"I-I don't understand." Kagmer tried the dumb act.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've mistaken you for the genius. I just thought, you know, that you could easily take Soren out. You're obviously superior to him in every way - Oh!- except strength." Batman knew he struck a nerve.

Kagmer growled, "That's _temporary_. Soon Soren will fall beneath me."

The shadow came forward, "Is that so?"

Kagmer swiftly turned around, his face full of shock but he quickly composed himself.

"Yes, it is."

Soren replied grinning, "That _person_ has been found out."

"But he's still far more advanced than any of you!" Kagmer retorted while taking a step backwards. He took a vial out of the inside of his robe. A insane look crawled along his face. He tipped his head back as he drunk the red liquid.

The effects showed instantly as he grew much larger. Two legs turned to six. Two eyes changed to four. His hands turned to sharp pincers. And finally a large, curled, pointy black tail formed.

"A...scorpion?" Flash and the others took a step back.

Soren noticed his pendant embedded on the top of Kagmer's, now scorpion, head. ' _He must have had it on him at the time of his transformation._ ' Soren thought to himself.

The scorpion let out a screech and charged at Soren, trampling him and easily knocking him out. He than charged Batman, who leaped out of the way. It hissed and tried to grab hold of Batman using his pincers but was stopped by a multiple quick punches to the face. Flash zipped around the scorpion sending punches and kicks everywhere he turned.

Shayera backed away from the creature and turned. She ran towards every door and checked inside. On the twelfth door she checked, she found their weapons. She smiled when she held her mace. She ran back to the battle and ran up to Diana with her amour. She gave Batman his belt while leaping out of the way of a large tail. She handed John his ring and in return he fired a laser at the bounds holding Shayera's wings. She thanked him and flew up, getting an aerial view. She let gravity take her down as she hit the scorpion on his back repeatedly, then swooped back up to dodge the sharp pincers from grabbing hold of her.

Batman dodged and rolled. He threw multiple batarangs to Kagmer's head and tail. As each batarang embedded itself to Kagmer, they exploded. The scorpion hissed as smoke clouded its vision. In its daze, Flash sent punches to its head then jumped off as Green Lantern produced a giant green boot and stepped on it. The smoke cleared and Shayera and Wonder Woman ran together, letting out a battle cry, and punched the scorpion directly in the eyes and pendant.

The scorpion was down but Soren could be seen fleeing the battle. Batman threw and batarang at his feet and Soren let out a cry as rope wrapped his legs together and he fell. The heroes walked over to the fallen tyrant.

As they approached the villain, they jumped at the sound of a screech. The scorpion was up but instead of charging them it ran through walls and exited the building.

They turned their heads back down to Soren who was trying to slither away. Shayera easily caught up to him and placed a foot on his back, keeping him in place.

"Leaving already?" Shayera teased.

Soren growled, "Get off of me!"

"What do we do about the rampaging scorpion?" Flash inquired.

"We can't let him run rampant. We need to catch him." Superman replied.

Soren was still struggling against Shayera's foot when Shayera asked, "You're easier to take down than what I remembered."

Batman glared and walked over, "Because he's not even trying."

"Hey..." Shayera protested.

"You want to come with us." Batman stated to the tied villain.

"Ha! Intelligent people everywhere I look. It's quite annoying." Soren growled.

"You must feel inadequate compared to Kagmer. He's always been the thinker while you only use fear and brute strength. You're always easily fooled." Batman stated matter-of-factually.

Soren replied back harshly, "No! I'm superior to Kagmer, he may use his intellect but that's nothing compared to my power."

"Sure. That's why you were knocked out with one hit." Batman retorted.

"He was a scorpion! He transformed himself." Soren defended in offense.

"But that shouldn't stop you. You're 'superior to Kagmer', 'he may use his intellect but that's nothing compared to my power'." Batman mocked.

Soren stopped talking a muttered to himself. Batman walked away and back to his comrades. "Time to find Kagmer."

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm not really happy about how I had the guards forget to chain them back up, it seems to easy. I couldn't think of any other way. :P**

 **Hopefully it wasn't too painful to read. XD**

 **It's almost Christmas...sort of. I'm not as excited about it like how I was when I was little. I'm still happy about it, just not 'OMG ITS CHIRSTMAS! AHHHHHH CHRISTMAS! WOOOOO YAAAAY LALALALALALALA WOOOOOOOoooooo *faints*!' exicted...ya know?**

 **Please review! XD**


	7. Final Battle

**The final chapter! :D I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Justice League or it's characters. The nickname for Kagmer at the end belongs to dragonscales00. :D**

* * *

 **Wednesday, October 23rd**

 **8:13:21 AM**

They had chosen to leave Soren in the dark room where they had been held. Using Soren's own weapons against him, they were set to fire at him if he tried to escape the room.

They exited the through the giant hole that Kagmer had left in his escape. Following the trail of debris, the search for Kagmer began.

"Don't let yourself be seen. Scorpions don't have very good eye sight so staying in the shadows may make it difficult for Kagmer to spot us." Batman informed. They followed the path of destruction while staying out of sight. It lead them to a smoking, old building that looked like it would collapse at any moment.

Superman scanned the area by X-ray vision. His powers only recently had returned, "He's not here." Batman raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'He's not here'?"

"The trail leads to an old looking building down that way but I don't see Kagmer." Superman clarified.

Shayera groaned. "How did we lose a giant red scorpion? He shouldn't be so hard to find."

Kagmer grinned from the tree he was perched on behind them. He was able to revert back to his previous form. If he could make it to one of the hidden escape pods, he could avoid any unnecessary fights. He wasn't sure if he could go back into being a scorpion; he wasn't going to risk it. While the League's backs were turned, he climbed down the tree and ran in the opposite direction of the League.

Batman spun around and instinctively held out a batarang. The other Leaguers looked at him questioningly. "Someone's out there." Batman muttered.

Superman scanned the area again with his X-ray vision. "Kagmer! But he's not a scorpion."

Wonder Woman grinned, "Then this should be easy."

They ran towards the fleeing alien. Kagmer momentarily looked behind him and growled in annoyance but it was mostly worry. Kagmer came to a skidding halt as Flash zipped in front of him. Superman followed after along with the others. Kagmer's worry skyrocketed as they came closer than he would have liked. He scurried backwards and stood up, "Don't get any closer." His worry now becoming evident in his speech.

Flash grinned, "You seem tense."

Shayera whacked her mace against her hand. Batman readied his batarangs while giving a full on bat-glare. Green Lantern's ring was glowing ominously. Flash put a more serious face on but a small grin could still be seen. Superman's eyes turned a threatening red.

Kagmer felt like running but that would've made things much worse. He reminded himself to collect his emotions, he could win. He would win. He growled as a familiar twinge at the base of his skull. He grew larger and his pincers returned. He continued to change into the scorpion before a large roar called to him, "KAGMER!"

Soren jumped off a hill he had been watching from. He landed on Kagmer's back. Kagmer let out a cry and fell to the ground. Soren brutally ripped the pendant from the half transformed and unconscious scorpion's head.

"Your attempt to trap me in a room is not enough to stop me. No mere chains can hold me, my blast are much more efficient than those weapons." Soren gloated. still crouched on Kagmer's back.

As he straightened himself three batarangs scratched his cheek and arms. He looked up in time to see a mace connecting with his nose. He flipped back and groaned as he sat himself up. Flash rapidly punched his stomach and dodged the kick that Soren gave. Wonder Woman wrapped her lasso around Soren's waist and spun around until he was harshly thrown into multiple trees.

Soren growled and fired multiple blasts of energy at Green Lantern who bashed him with a green bat.

Green Lantern created a bubble to avoid the blasts until Soren jumped up onto the bubble. He punched at the shield until it successfully shattered. He grabbed hold of the Lantern and threw him down into Wonder Woman who was flying up to him. Superman shot lasers into Soren's side while Flash distracted him. Soren frowned and threw a giant rock at Superman. Superman caught the boulder but was weighed down as Soren jumped on top of it. Soren's fist never tired as he continuously beat Superman in the chest and face.

Batman ran behind Soren and sent a strong kick into his back. With the now fallen Soren, Superman grabbed hold of his leg and bashed him into the ground in a side to side motion. He threw the tyrant into the air as Shayera's mace met with Soren's back. Soren crashed into more trees. He used the fallen trees as ammo; he threw them up at Shayera who wove through them. Flash sped around Soren, creating a small tornado-like tunnel. Soren was now floating at the top making it easier for Superman to punch.

Soren crashed to the ground. Batman threw more batarangs and landed a few punches. Soren landed a few of his own as Batman reeled back. Batman continued his assault before moving out of the way for Shayera and Green Lantern to nail him right in the face. Wonder Woman followed shortly after, kicking at his face while Superman and Batman attacked his sides.

After Soren was successfully knocked down, Green Lantern formed a bubble around him, revoking his ability to attack anymore.

Soren groaned as he found himself in an embarrassing situation. He brought down Kagmer but he was easy to beat already. Now the Justice League had defeated him, he was the strongest. How could this happen? He growled in anger.

* * *

Kagmer groaned as he sat up. All his power, gone. He growled. To his confusion, he was locked in a cell. He grabbed on to the cell bars. "What is this? Where am I?" He demanded.

Flash grinned and waved, "Hey Kagmerely! You and your pal having fun in there?"

Kagmer glared at the nickname. ' _What did he mean by pal?_ 'He looked at the bed beside him. "Oh no." He groaned at the unconscious Soren, laying on the bed.

Flash laughed at Kagmer's nervousness. "Flash! Get over here, we're almost home." Batman beckoned while he and Shayera flew the newly acquired ship.

Soren's eyes flew open. He glared at his surroundings. His glare worsened at Kagmer's retreating form. Kagmer was scooting as far away from Soren as he could. "How much longer 'till your detestation?" Kagmer asked in fear of Soren getting out before they were a safe distance apart.

"Five to six hours." Batman lied. It would take them a little more than an hour to get back home.

Kagmer turned pale. "Oh."

* * *

 **What do ya think? Is it sufficient enough for a end chapter?**

 **Thank you for reading! :D Please review!**


End file.
